Can't Stop Loving You
by WitchBetterHaveMyCandy
Summary: AU. Does not follow general events of original story. A husband surprises his wife by coming home early from work. Enjoy it, and happy holidays to you all!


Can't Stop Loving You.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha all credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi!

Rated: M, for violence and some offensive language.

Paring: Sesshomaru x Kagome (KagoMaru).

Notes: AU. Follows no events of the anime. Just a quick story to keep my mind shape before I get into the others. Basically just a story about a husband surprising his wife by coming home early from work. Enjoy it, and happy holidays to you all! A second chapter will be birthed soon, so keep a look out friends. Oh yeah, the next chapter will def include some lemony zest. *Wiggles brows* Oh you know what I mean, you filthy animals.

Chapter One.

Accidental Seduction.

As Newly-wed Sesshomaru walked in through the doorway of his penthouse apartment, he noticed how quiet it was. Normally he would've heard the sound of his wife singing and playing her white zither, but he'd come home early without telling her. He liked the naughty feeling that sneaking into his own house gave him. He wondered what he would catch his wife doing, in his supposed absence.

On a normal day he was always able to smell the scent of a tart (wax melt) or what she had prepared for dinner, as well as dessert. It was strange, for in the air were no scents of food and no wax, just the faint trace of something sweet.

The scent as he sniffed at it more, reminded him of something he'd find at a carnival. It was something joyous, exciting, and delicious. All the things that would oddly describe his wife. He tapped into his demonic senses, allowing himself to indulge deeper in his scenting.

There he found hidden notes of caramelized sugar, butter, white flowers, pure raw honey, dark amber, and musky sweet oak blooms. As he dulled his senses and put the notes back together he found the scent mimicked freshly made cotton candy.

He wondered what the scent was and where it had come from as he closed the door behind himself softly. He sighed with some satisfaction when he heard it click closed and seconds later it locked electronically.

Reaching into his pocket with a slight yawn, he pulled his hand out and dropped his cigarette case, car keys, card key, and lastly his briefcase on the wall-side table. He sat on the tufted pearl white oval bench, to remove his polished loafers and his dress socks.

His lengthy silver ponytail fell over his right shoulder as he bent over to pick up his shoes and rose from the bench to sit them on the handcrafted wooden rack near the door. He straightened himself up, hand brushing that silvery tail of his over his shoulder.

Sliding his black coat down his shoulders, it revealed the tight black dress shirt he wore. He pulled his arms out of the sleeves one by one. He hung the coat neatly in the closet and shut the door quietly. He didn't want his wife to know he was home just yet.

He focused on his cuffs moving quickly, but with care to detach the clips of the Encelade-1789 rose gold plus rose gold PVD dice cufflinks. He replaced the reflective cufflinks into a leather box with felt interior. His hands moved to his neck, fingers slipping off the rose gold tie bar and placing it into the leather box before toying with the red tie he wore. These precious items were gifts from his wife, of course.

He focused his shining gold eyes out of the large glass window, catching the sherbet sunset. The yolk marble glowed as it began to fall behind the other buildings in the city. He nearly had the knot in the tie out when he saw something from the corner of his eye.A delicate red glow had slipped into view.

Soft rustling of fabric, familiar angelic humming, and the padding of soft footsteps against the wooden floorboards were all he heard. He turned his head to the side, gazing upon an amazing sight just across the room. There, under the high archway of the hallway parallel from living room where he stood, was his beautiful wife. She stood under the skylight of the hallway dressed seductively (though unintentionally) in a sinful scarlet translucent kimono. Parts of the kimono clung tightly to her skin, dark in color as if it was wet.

She had just come out of the bathroom, pulling her black hair up. It was still dripping wet, looking so messy, and so incredibly sexy. A prideful smile formed on his face as he saw the shine of a delicate pair of dangling crescent earrings in her ears. He'd bought those for her on their first date. She went over to her vintage vinyl record player, starting some music. The record player dropped the disk and the needle followed suit. As the black disk began to spin, the sound of a piano and alto saxophone began. The jazzy music was nice, but then a voice as soft as silk began.

 _There must have been an angel by my side_

 _Something heavenly led me to you_

 _Look at the sky_ …

 _It's the color of love_ …

His wife allowed the music to move through her body, hips swaying in tune to the rising melody of the song. She twirled about like an angel at play, raising her hands above her head while slowly winding her hips with an eccentrically cute expression he'd only seen every once and awhile.

It was rare, for she was a very serious creature most of the time, as was he. The nature of their cold masked exteriors only falling when they were within their home. Their spire of solitude where their emotions could run free, unabashed, and unjudged by others.

 _There must have been an angel by my side_

 _Something heavenly came down from above_

 _He led me to you_ …

 _He led me to you_ …

He couldn't help the sly smile that played over his face as he folded his arms and leaned against the wall by a small indoor plant, watching her fondly. Her willowy Caribbean dance movements were something he sacredly cherished in that moment. Her body was rhythmically in tune to the soft music, each strike of the piano keys and lingering vocals of the singer controlled her.

The woman wasn't aware he was there until her eyes came up from the floor, her humming instantly ceasing. Her eyes grew wide as they fell on him. A smirk pulled at his lips when her angelic sapphire eyes dotted around the room awkwardly, like she had been caught. He could vividly see the steam still rolling off her perfect milky skin. His eyes dropped right down to the small clear drops across the floorboards.

 _He built a bridge to your heart_

 _All the way_

 _How many tons of love inside_

 _I can't say…_

"Oh my! Darling, you came home early!" She said in genuine surprise as she wrung her hands together with a rosy blush.

"I'm glad I did." Came his husky reply.

After hearing that she brushed a stray wet strand of hair from her face with a beautifully coy smile. His eyes roamed over her shamelessly. She registered the sudden confusion on his face as he stared at the garment in thought. She figured he was probably wondering as to when she'd bought it.

 _When I was led to you_

 _I knew you were the one for me_

 _I swear the whole world could feel my heartbeat_

"Hmm. What is it dear? See something you like," asked the angel before him.

She pursed her plump strawberry lips with a wink, swaying her hips to the soft beat of the music. Her earrings swayed, diamonds sparkling from the light cast down from the skylight overhead.

It was very strange to Sesshomaru at that moment. He knew very well that his wife was not one to seduce. He was used to taking the lead with her, and he never minded either. He adored the way his lover appreciated him, and she was often submissive when it came to dominant sex play in the bedroom. Tonight, she had him in a state of shock, curiosity, and desire.

 _When I lay eyes on you_

 _You wrapped me up in_

 _The color of love_

"Perhaps wearing such a thing, you were counting on me coming home early," he purred darkly.

His wife batted her lengthy lashes shyly in realization the licentious glimmer in his eyes. She turned her body to the side with a scoff. Still he had to shake his head as his wife tried to obscure his view of her nude form.

 _You gave me the kiss of life_

 _Kiss of life_

 _You gave me the kiss that's like_

 _The kiss of life_

Sesshomaru nearly laughed at this lovely creature for in her attempt at modesty, she had only supplied him a chance to view that plump derriere of hers. Gods above this woman, she was begging him to attack her, and however he had more self-control than that. Oh she was good, with that figure eight shape he'd like on his plate, but it wasn't enough to veer him into a passionate animal-like state.

 _Wasn't it clear, from the start?_

 _Look the sky is full of love_

 _Yeah the sky is full of love_

She bit her finger out of sheer nervousness, which seemed more seductive than it was meant to be. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed perceptively at that little motion, his eyes then fell down to the gaping kimono. His eyes rode the contours of her body, especially her full breasts where those stiff milky pink buds of love jutted out against the wet fabric caressing her skin.

He felt a tightness growing below upon viewing her shimmering skin, those dewdrops that caught the light as they dripped down her legs. Dripping from between those thighs he longed to graze his cheeks against. That right there, that did it.

 _You gave me the kiss of life_

 _Kiss of life_

 _You gave me the kiss that's like_

 _The kiss of life_

He swallowed loudly, and his hand immediately fell away from his tie. He turned his whole body to match with his head and started across the room toward her. His wife blushed vividly at the lustful intent written across his face.

 _You wrapped me up in the color of love_

 _Must have been an angel came down from above_

"Oh no you don't! I know that look mister," scolded his wife. He made a face that clearly stated, "I won't take no for an answer". She gaped in astonishment, but no sooner after that did she put her hands right on those lovely hips of hers with some attitude.

"Oh come on now, your husband surprises you and you don't want to reward him," Sesshomaru questioned humorously with a rich velvety laugh. He smirked with a haughty expression as she blinked at him with her hand over her chest.

"You know better than that. Not while I'm like this Sesshomaru, let me go get dressed so I can make your dinner. Aren't you hungry," she asked softly with those lovely glittering marble eyes staring fondly at him.

 _Giving me love yeah_

 _Giving me love yeah_

Sesshomaru watched as she turned her head to the side. She looked over her shoulder toward their bedroom with dread. Her husband mentally celebrated when he saw that the double doors were wide open, it would come in handy soon enough.

He smelled the air, confirming that their king sized bed was covered with freshly hand-washed dark satin sheets (still warm from the dryer), and the bed was dangerously not far in the distance.

When the wife went to return her gaze to her husband, he was now standing right in front of her with such a savage look in his eyes that took her breath away. His tight black dress shirt didn't hide the well defined muscles that lay hidden underneath. His black slacks looked so damn good on him, so damn good. She felt the need to get away from him before she went crazy, but his eyes had stopped her from going anywhere.

 _You gave me the kiss of life_

 _Kiss of life_

 _You gave me the kiss of life_

 _Kiss of life_

 _Sade- Kiss of Life._

Oh he was hungry alright, but not for food. Sesshomaru watched with a feral smirk as his wife's eyes grew wide when she felt his hands close softly around her wrists. She watched him with soft blush as he brought her hands up and placed soft sweet kisses, ten slow kisses onto each of her palms.

"Sesshomaru, I-I should go start …," she started to say as he softly released her hands.

However the two rough male hands wandering down her back silenced her. She flinched visibly with a blush as her dear husband grabbed two gracious handfuls of ass. The way his strong hands cradled her cheeks felt so incredibly naughty.

"You will go nowhere, woman," he stated down to her firmly.

A shining strand of his silver hair crossed over his handsome face, catching the light as the rest of his hair did. Those thin shell pink lips of his, narrow nose, and frail features. He looked like an angel, with a devil's lustful eyes.

"My, don't you look delicious enough to eat, my sweet Kagome," he whispered deeply into her ear. Kagome pressed her eyebrows together at that, her lashes dipped down over her cheeks. She shivered sweetly at her husband's musky scent, his seductive touch, and his alluring voice.

Sesshomaru held his wife tightly to him, lips slanting over hers in a sudden motion, parting them with his own so that his tongue could caress hers. Her soft moan had spurned on him, he felt her nails pressing into his back deeply for support as her legs shook.

He made sweet juicy love to her mouth for about three minutes, touch and go with their tongues playing a game of tag. He took notice when his wife arousal had spike at a dangerous level, and that's when their kiss grew carnal. He dominated her sweet mouth, hands caressing and massaging her plump backside, to which he also added a favorable smack of the hand.

When they finally pulled apart, it was just to catch their breath. Sesshomaru as slick as he was, had decided to take this affair somewhere else. Another song had started, but it was drowned out by the beating of these lovers' amorous hearts.

"Come on koishii, let's go to bed," he whispered deeply into her ear. His wife didn't object to his demand. She was ready to let herself come unraveled in his arms. It was taking all she had not to fall apart in the hallway and give into her love right then and there. Her lover sensed it clearly, as he was at the same point.

Sesshomaru's hands slid further down her damp ass to hold her wet form securely to his own as he pulled her up off the ground. He heard his wife yelp and chuckled against her, hands gripping her in such a way that it forced her to wrap her legs around his waist. As he carried her to their bedroom, the last of they heard of the music was a single sentence.

 _"There's nowhere to hide, so let love have its way with your heart."_

* * *

Author: Alright guys I suck at writing ends but w/e. Hope you liked this story, tell me what you thought of it. Happy December to all!

Please Read and Review, I love feedback from you guys!

Till next time!


End file.
